Tara and Ian's Adventures in Sinnoh
by Stars-and-Fire
Summary: Tara and Ian have dreamed of going on their Pokemon journey together. Finally, the day arrives when they get their first Pokemon and are able to travel across the Sinnoh region. But many unexpected challenges await them.
1. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Tara and Ian's Pokemon Adventures in Sinnoh**

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo.

**Authors notes:   
1. **This Pokemon story is based on my adventures in Pokemon Platinum.  
2. I will make some small changes (please see below)

**Changes made:  
**1. In the game, you do not travel with a partner. In this FanFiction, you do.  
2. The names of a few trainers have been changed.  
3. The Champion's name has been changed.  
4. The speech of certain characters such as Cyrus has been changed. So it's not the same as it was in the game

**

* * *

**** Chapter 1: The adventure begins  
**_ Sunday April 4th 2010_

Twinleaf Town. Its a small town south-east of Jubilife City. Twinleaf town is where Pokémon and humans alike live in absolute harmony. It's a calm town with more bonding, less battles.

I was born in Twinleaf Town and I've lived there all my life, just like my best ever friend, Ian. While living here, we've both developed a love for Pokémon. We used to hide in the bushes by the Town Gate and watch Professor Rowan come and give the 10 year-olds who were ready to leave on their Pokémon journey their first Pokémon. I can remember seeing the eyes of those kids shining as they held their first Pokémon in their arms.

Pokemon had always fascinated me. The distinct personality traits that set them apart. The fact that some could only say their own name, while others could speak English. How they would always be loyal to their trainer.

"Someday, I'm going to get MY first Pokémon from Professor Rowan!" Ian would say. I guess his enthusiasm rubbed off on me too, since I found myself aching for my 10th birthday and my own Pokémon. I desperately wanted to go on my Pokémon journey too. Ian and I decided that we'd leave on our journey together. We'd stick by each other and fight by each other.

After years and years of fantasizing about our journey throughout the Sinnoh region, the day arrived. It was the 20th of March, 2009, and Professor Rowan was coming to Twinleaf to talk to the children who wanted to go on their Pokémon journey. Ian and I were so desperate to leave, that we waited for the Professor by the Town Gate. When he walked in with his assistant, Dawn, he greeted us with a smile.

"Are you two children in want of a Pokémon? Are you two here to listen to me talk, and then get your starter? Do you two want to go on a journey?"

I couldn't help wondering why Professor Rowan even needed to ask this question. I thought it would be obvious, from our faces. The expression Ian wore was one of pure excitement and happiness. I could read his mind from his expression. He was thinking about how he had waited for this day for so long.

We nodded. Professor Rowan looked around. He saw nothing. You see, Ian and I are the most passionate about Pokemon in our age group. Other children think about Pokemon as useless creatures who will do as pets. In school, when we go on a field trip and a gentle wild Pokemon appears, other children often try and hurt it while Ian and I try and protect it and then befriend it. We had many Pokemon friends and our best Pokemon friend was probably a little Pichu who enjoyed playing tricks on other Pokemon.

"Well, you two seem the most excited about getting Pokémon. In fact, you two seem like the only children who want Pokemon! But before I give you your Pokémon, I'll need you to promise me something."

I got ready for Rowan's classic speech on taking care of our Pokemon. Wasn't it obvious that we would?

"Yes sir," said Ian.

"You must promise to always take good care of these Pokémon. Don't abandon them or hurt them in any way. Remember, Pokemon are living creatures too!"

"We promise!" Ian and I said in unison.

"We've been waiting for this day since forever!" I said to Rowan. "I've always wanted to go on a Pokemon journey, just like Ian."

After I said that, I realized that it sounded a bit like Ian was my idol. Oops!

"Well, Dawn," Rowan said to his assistant. "Show these children the starter Pokémon!"

Dawn set down the case she was carrying and opened it. Inside were 3 Pokeballs. Rowan picked them up and threw them in the air.

"Go Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup!" he exclaimed. Out of the Pokeballs came 3 Pokémon. Ian and I looked at them.

"They are so awesome!" Ian exclaimed, before our attention was diverted by Professor Rowan clearing his throat.

"I also have these for you," he said, handing Ian and I some weird orange contraptions.

"It's called a Pokedex," he explained. "Its got information on a lot of Pokémon. For example, Tara, move the Pokedex like your scanning Turtwig over there."

"Um okay..." I scanned Turtwig. When I did this, an image of Turtwig appeared on the screen and a feminine voice began speaking. The voice startled me.

"Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. The shell on its back is made of soil. On a very healthy Turtwig, the shell should feel moist. This particular Turtwig is at level 5 and currently knows the moves tackle and withdraw."

"Awesome!" Ian said, clearly impressed by the Pokedex. "Let me try!" He scanned Chimchar. I looked at his Pokedex from over his shoulder. A picture of Chimchar had appeared on his Pokedex, and the feminine voice was speaking.

"Chimchar, the monkey Pokémon. It is very agile. Before going to sleep, it extinguishes the flame on its tail to prevent fires. This Chimchar is at level 5 and knows the moves scratch and leer."

Ian turned his head around.

"Tara, what are you doing with your head on my shoulder?" I moved back quickly.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Piplup, Piplup," said the little penguin Pokémon, waving it's flippers above it's head. It was as if it was saying "Who's going to scan me!?"

I laughed. This Piplup had a lot of personality.

"Don't worry little one," I said. "I'll scan you!" A picture of Piplup appeared on my Pokedex screen.

"Piplup, the penguin Pokémon. A poor walker, it often falls down. However, its strong pride makes it puff up its chest without a care. This particular Piplup is at level 5 and knows the moves pound and growl."

Ian and I looked at each other, and then back down at the Pokémon. Which Pokémon should we choose as our starters?

"You pick first," Ian said.

I took a closer look at the Pokémon.

"Well, there's Turtwig, the grass Pokémon, Chimchar, the fire Pokémon and Piplup, the water Pokémon. I'm going to choose...Turtwig!"

The little green turtle-like Pokémon leapt into my arms.

"This Turtwig doesn't like being in her Pokeball. She'd prefer to be carried around," Professor Rowan informed me before turning to Ian and asking him who he'd like to choose.

"I'll choose Chimchar," said Ian. The Chimchar leaped into his arms.

"Piplup!" the little Piplup said angrily, and stalked off, obviously upset that no one chose it. I laughed.

"Would you to like to nickname your Pokémon?" Rowan asked.

"Yes please!" I said. "I'll nickname mine...Twiggy!"

"And mine will be called Merko!" Ian said, happily.

Rowan smiled.

"You two are now ready to start your Pokémon journey in the land of Sinnoh! I shall leave you now. Please feel free to come and visit my lab in Sandgem Town. And take care of your Pokemon!"

And with those last words, Rowan and Dawn departed.

Ian turned to me.

"Isn't this great Tara? We now have our very own Pokémon! We should do something to celebrate the occasion!"

"Like what?" I said thoughtfully.

"How about...a Pokémon battle?" Ian said.

I took a deep breath. I'd never battled before! Maybe it would be fun.

"Alright," I said.

"Go, MERKO!" Ian exclaimed.

"Chimchar!" Merko said, jumping off Ian's shoulder.

"Go, TWIGGY!"

"Twig!" Twiggy jumped off my shoulder.

The two Pokémon faced each other, waiting for orders from their trainers.

"Twiggy, use withdraw NOW!" I commanded.

"Turt, turt, WIG!" Turtwig's defence was raised by one level.

"Chimchar, use leer!" Ian exclaimed.

"Chim, chim!" Twiggy's defence was lowered by one level

"Merko, scratch!" Ian commanded.  
"Chim chim!" Chimchar scratched Turtwig's hard shell, hurting Turtwig, but also hurting Chimchar's hands. They both turned over and fainted.

"Twiggy!" I ran to my Pokémon. "Are you alright?"

"Turrr...." Twiggy moaned. I looked up, and saw Ian cradling Merko.

"Let's take them to your house," Ian said. "Your mom might be able to heal them for us. Then, let's go to Lake Verity. I hear that a legendary Pokémon lives there. Maybe we'll see it!"

"Okay!" I said. "Race you to my house!"


	2. Chapter 2: Lake Verity

**Tara and Ian's Pokemon Adventures in Sinnoh**

**Disclaimer  
**I do not own Pokemon or Nintendo

**Author's Note  
**1. Some information about Mesprit has been made up.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Lake Verity  
**_Published on the 6th of April 2010_

My mother, Alyssa, looked up from the cookbook she was reading when she heard the door burst open. She saw me running inside with Ian. We both wore worried expressions and kept on looking down at the Pokémon in our arms. My mother could read me like a book, so I'm sure she knew that something was wrong.

"Mom! You can heal Pokémon, right?"I said, running towards my mother.

"I can," said Mom. "But why? What happened?"

I told Mom about how I had battled with Ian and how Merko had hurt Twiggy while hurting itself at the same time. Alyssa listened intently.

"I can heal both Pokémon easily," she said smiling. "Bring Merko and Twiggy over to this table over here, Ian. And Tara, while I heal them, please go and change. Your clothes are filthy."

"But mom!" I whined. "I don't want to go and change! I want to watch you heal Twiggy!"

I was very annoyed that my mother thought that I should do something as stupid as changing my clothes when I could see Pokemon being healed. Especially MY Pokemon. My mother definitely did not know how worried I was about Twiggy. I knew she'd be alright, but...well, it's hard to explain exactly how I felt, so let's put things this way. Have you ever felt especially close to something? Like your pet or Pokemon? Even though I'd only known Twiggy for a very short time, I was already very fond of it.

"Tara!" said my mother in a very annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" I said, running up the stairs to my room. I knew that tone too well. It meant 'listen to me...or else'

_The part until I arrive at the bottom of the stairs is what happened according to Ian. _

"It's a good thing you're going with her on the Pokémon journey, Ian," said my mom, as she walked over to the medicine cabinet. "I don't know how she'd manage to survive without help. And I'd be so worried about her all the time."

When Ian told me that she said this, I was angered. I wasn't a little kid anymore! I could take care of myself, thank you very much!

"Don't worry Mrs. Rosewood," said Ian. "I'll take good care of Tara and myself. And she'll have to listen to me. I'm older than her by a month!" (My thoughts about this: HMPH! I don't really care how much older Ian is than me, I'm not taking orders or being told what to do by anyone, thank you very much!)

Mom smiled as she came back to the table, carrying two revives and two potions.

"Place both Pokémon on the table please, Ian," she said. Ian obediently put the two Pokémon on the marble surface of the table. He watched as Alyssa opened Twiggy's mouth and put the revive tablet inside. Then, she held the turtle-like Pokémon upside down, until it swallowed it. Twiggy's eyes opened, and it shook its little head and nuzzled Alyssa as she brought it back down. It was obviously happy to be re-awakened.

"Now for Merko," Alyssa said, putting the revive in Merko's mouth and holding the Pokémon upside down until its eyes opened.

"Chim, chim!" it said happily, before jumping on to Ian's shoulder

"The revive is a special medicine that wakes up a Pokémon that has fainted," Alyssa said. "It also restores half of the Pokémon's HP. To restore the other half of the Pokémon's HP, I'll use a spray-type medicine called a potion. It restores the Pokémon's HP by 20 points." Alyssa picked up the potion and sprayed it on each Pokémon. Because Merko wouldn't come down from Ian's shoulder, she had some difficulty spraying the potion only on Merko. Some landed on Ian's skin. According to him, he didn't feel anything at first, but then it started itching him.

"Is my Twiggy alright now?"I had just changed and was now at the bottom of the stairs. Ian turned around.

"WOAH!" he said. I was slightly surprised by his reaction. Did I look that bad? Or maybe...just maybe...Ian thought I looked good.

My below-shoulder-length black hair was coming out from underneath a soft white hat, with half a red Pokeball on it. I was wearing a white halter-neck top with a red skirt. My shoes were red and white running shoes. I was carrying a large black handbag, something I had felt propelled to carry, even though I knew it was impractical.

"You look...beautiful!" Ian said.

Oh. So I did look good. Or rather, beautiful.

"Thanks!" I said, smiling. I guess my day brightened up the minute I received a compliment.

"Turt!" Twiggy jumped off the table and came over to me. "Twig!"

I picked my Pokémon up and cuddled it. It wasn't exactly very soft or anything, but the way Twiggy nuzzled my arms made me feel good. It made me feel like my Pokemon loved me.

"Twiggy, you're okay! Thanks mom!"

Mom smiled at me.

"No problem sweetheart. You can come back to get your Pokémon healed at any time you want!"

I looked at Ian. He seemed like he really wanted to get back on the road. And to tell the truth, so did I. I really, really wanted to start my Pokemon journey that I had waited for so long for.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"Sure!" said Ian, walking over to me. "Bye, Mrs. Rosewood!"

"Oh, before you two leave," Alyssa said, hurrying over to them. "I'll need to give you these."

Alyssa handed Ian 20 potions and 20 revives. Ian put them in his bag.

"Thank you Mrs. Rosewood!" he said, smiling.

"Bye mom!" I said, grabbing Ian, and bolting out of the door. I just couldn't stay in my house anymore! I had to be out, in the fresh air, walking through tall grass on my Pokemon journey.

"Bye kids!" I heard my mom say. "Have fun and be careful!"  
After the door closed behind us, I turned to Ian, who was making sure nothing had fallen out of his bag. I rolled my eyes. It was just like him to be so...organized! Unlike me. I just threw things everywhere. My bedroom was proof of that.

"Lake Verity now?" I asked him. Lake Verity was a lake west of Twinleaf Town. It was apparently a place where a legendary Pokemon resided, though hardly anyone had ever seen it. Ian took out his region map and moved a strand of his brown hair from his eyes so he could see properly.

"Yes! I think it would be a good place to go. We can take Route 201. It's the only way from here to the lake and it won't take us too long to go there!"

We began walking north until we got to the Town Gate. Since Twinleaf Town was very small, it only took us at the maximum 5 minutes to arrive there.

"Here's where we take a left," Ian said. I looked at him. His face was buried in the map, just like it had been since we'd left my house.

'Am I that terrible to look at?' I thought to myself and sighed. Ian thought he knew everything about me. The truth was...he didn't. He didn't know that ever since 2 years ago, when he saved me from the school bully in the playground I've had a huge crush on him and as many subtle hints as I have left him, he never seems to realize.

'Anyways,' I thought to myself. 'I'm on my Pokémon journey now! Why should I think about my crush on Ian when I'm on my Pokémon journey?'

"Turt!" I heard Twiggy speaking into my ear. It turned out that I had been so lost in thought that Ian had continued on without me. The nerve of that guy!

"Ian! Wait!" I yelled, running towards him. He heard me, and stopped. I ran up to him, panting.

"Why did you leave without me?" I demanded. Ian shrugged.

"You didn't seem like you would ever move or snap out of thought, and I wanted to get to the lake! Talking about the lake..." he looked down at the map. "We're almost there. We just need to take a right here and...what?"

We had come to a total dead end. All that I could see were a bunch of trees.

"What do we do now!?" Ian said.

I spotted a dark green circle by one of the trees. Suddenly, I remembered my 2nd grade teacher's words.

"There are some areas in Sinnoh where thick forests prevent people from getting to their destination. So, people began creating special means of transport to get across these forests. The most commonly used form of transport is the dark green circle. You just need to stand on it, and it will transport you to the other side."

"I know how to get through," I said to Ian.

"What?" he said. "How?"

"All we need to do is stand on that dark green circle over there!" I said, pointing. "Come on!"

I walked towards the green circle and stepped on it. Immediately, I felt myself flying up in the air and before I knew it, I was on the other side of the forest, at Lake Verity.

Lake Verity was beautiful. There were trees that danced in the breeze that blew past them, lush green grass that was vibrant and lively and flowers in every direction. The flowers were red, purple, pink and white.

"That was awesome!" I heard Ian say. He had just landed behind me.

"Come on!" I told him. "Let's go find that legendary Pokémon!"

We walked straight when Ian suddenly stopped me.

"Shh!" he said, and pointed to a man who was in front of us, and had his back turned to us. From what I could see of this man, he had blue hair and was wearing black and silver. I'd never seen him before, which meant that he wasn't from Twinleaf. I knew every single person in Twinleaf.

I moved a little closer. Now I could hear him talking. But there was no one except us around, and he surely wasn't talking to US! We were just lowly kids, and if he was talking to us, he would have done something to acknowledge our presence. However, he seemed oblivious to the world around him.

"He's talking to himself," I whispered to Ian. "He must be crazy. Remember how the first stage of madness is talking to yourself? We learnt that from that TV show...you know, the one where they're investigating all those crimes."

"What's he saying?" Ian asked.

I moved a little closer so I could hear him clearly.

"...this must be where Mesprit, the Pokémon of emotions resides," said the blue-haired man. "I must capture it. It is important for the creation of a new world, though I am unsure of why I need it. Emotions are useless."

With these last words, the blue-haired man turned around, pushed past Ian and I, and walked out of the lakefront area. I was about to stop him and tell him how rude he was and that he had no right to simply push past us. The least he could have done was said 'excuse me'!

"Who was that guy?" Ian asked, staring at the exit of the lakefront area. "And what was he saying?"

"I don't know who he was," I replied. "But he must have been mad. He was taking about capturing Mespirit and creating a new world. I mean, who talks, let alone THINKS of these things? I know of the advances that have been made in technology lately, but creating a new world seems a little far out of anyone's reach!"

"Oh that explains things!" said Ian. "He's simply had a bit too much to drink. Someone who was drunk would say these sort of things."

"Yeah, I suppose." I was doubtful. I thought that there was much more to the explanation of the man's speech then the simple thing of having too much to drink.

"Now, let's go see if we can find Mesprit!" Ian exclaimed, bringing me out of thought. I remembered that finding Mespirit was the actual reason we had come to Lake Verity. Seeing the blue-haired man had taken us off course.

"Sure!" I said. "But I don't think Mesprit would just come out. It's a legendary Pokemon."

"Turt!" said Twiggy, agreeing with me. Ian sighed.

"I suppose you're right," he said, sounding disheartened. "I really wanted to see it." I felt bad at hearing the tone of Ian's voice. He had been really hopeful about seeing Mespirit and just like that, I had crushed his hopes. However, an idea came to me. I rooted around in my handbag until I found a book titled 'Legendary Pokemon'.

"Will reading about the Pokemon help?" I said, hopefully.

"It won't be the same," Ian said. "But it'll do!"

I opened the book to the section on Mesprit and began reading out loud. Ian was listening very intently. I was half way through the article when the sound of a Pokemon filled the air.

"Mes! Mesprit!"

"HEY!" Ian said. "That must have been Mesprit! Oh, I'd love to go and see it! But, it would have run away by now."

"That's really strange," I said. "Mesprit hardly ever comes out of the Verity Cavern, where it's supposed to live. It says in the book, that Mesprit only comes out when there is danger."

"But we aren't dangerous!" Ian exclaimed. "Nothing around here is! Tara, do you think we should tell Professor Rowan? Even if it's of no importance, I think he should know. Remember, he does research on Pokemon, so this might be interesting for him. Where did he say his lab was again?"

"Sandgem town," I replied.

"Oh, that's not too far from here," Ian said, looking at his map. "All we need to do is keep walking west. Let's go!"  
As we walked out of the lakefront, I thought about what the blue-haired man had said. Somehow, I didn't think he was mad, no matter what Ian thought ("All men who dye their hair blue are obviously mad" was another thing he had to say). I needed to tell Professor Rowan about this. Maybe he'd know what was going on.

* * *

Right, I know this sounds very unoriginal so far, but it'll get better soon!


End file.
